NFC is a type of short-range wireless connection technology that implements near-range communication of an electronic device using magnetic field induction.
With increasing popularity of the NFC technology, many user equipment have been integrated with an NFC function. An NFC device may include a device host (DH), an NFC controller (NFCC), and a security element (SE), where the DH is configured to manage the NFCC, for example, perform initialization, configuration, and power management for the NFCC. The NFCC is configured to transmit data to a target NFC device using an radio frequency (RF) interface and an antenna. The SE is configured to provide a safe execution environment for an NFC application program. A smart phone is used as an example. The DH may be a processor central processing unit (CPU) of the phone, the NFCC may be an NFC chip, and the SE may be a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or a secure digital (SD) card.
In the prior art, an NFC device is capable of discovering all target NFC devices and acquiring a radio frequency (RF) protocol supported by each target NFC device, and the NFC device may select a target NFC device according to a discovery sequence of the target NFC devices and usually selects a firstly discovered target NFC device. However, the first discovered target NFC device always does not meet a requirement of the NFC device.